The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve used for an engine.
In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various fuel injection valves, and one such fuel injection valve has been disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2659789 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2659789”). In JP2659789, a fuel injection valve in which, a tangential conduit extends outwards from a central opening portion in a tangential direction of a swirl chamber, and a fuel metering opening to jet fuel is provided in a center of the swirl chamber, is disclosed.